The Tales of FanFiction
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: What is a normal day in FanFiction like when you write stories about two Kratt brothers? There's only one way to find out. Co-Author; Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 Disclaimer; Do not own anything, except maybe ourselves, and our ocs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Hello! Time for a new story! And you know you're an FF author when you start writing about FF! 8D XD So enjoy!  
**_

_**This complete story idea was first made by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1(you know, author of Kate), and I based this story of her original PM version. Except, mine has an OC guardian/fantasy theme to it. ^^  
**_

_**It's basically about the world of Fan Fiction, and how some of us view it.  
**_

_**And, just to put a disclaimer in here, we do not own Wild Kratts, or any of you authors(and ocs) that may find yourselves popping up in here. And, with the whole main-villain M-Rate thing; PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THAT OFFENSIVE IF YOU EVER WROTE AN M-RATE STORY. You know what kind of M-Rate thing I mean... *shivers*  
**_

_**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! R&R!  
**_

* * *

"Need something dear?" A old woman asked a girl in a dark pink cape and hood. Authors were caped, and hooded in what fit them best in this world(they all looked somewhat like a Mage). It was neither nighttime or daytime in the universe they stood in, as it always stayed. The market place was busy to those who were searching for ideas, or advertising stories.

"Oh, I'm just looking for the inspiration videos..." the girl answered, looking through the selections.

"Like this one perhaps?" the woman said holding up a glowing blue square.

"Does it come in orange?"

"Of course." The woman answered with a bright smile, pulling out another square.

"I'll take it!" The girl's eyes lit up, "Thanks Ms Data Files!"

"No problem WKSF1."

Running of quickly through the woods, WK took off looking for her friend. Her writing wand was hanging over her back, which held her creation spark to all she did in the multiverse of FF. Climbing up a tree, she found her green hooded friend sitting there, reading.

WK's friend looked over, "Your back! Well that didn't take to long... bring me the inspiration for the story?"

WK tossed the square in the air before she caught it again, "You know I did, Sil."

Taking the square, SilverWaterBombadil smiled brightly, "Earthquakes... nice choice WK, nice choice..."

WKSF1 shrugged with a knowing smile, "Well what's more fun then putting canons in deadly situations, only to be saved?"

Silver rolled her eyes and laughed, "Let's try it." and she jumped down and went over to a clearing. WK followed willingly, "So my pink friend, who shall we test this on?"

"Well, since this is a draft, it can be anyone I guess... shall we try Kate?" WK asked.

Silver blinked, "You really want to do that to Kate?"

WK grinned, "It's a draft, it's completely fine."

Silver shook her head, giggling to herself, "Okay, you use Kate, I'll use Chris Kratt." and she took out a sword with a black blade and green gems on the hilt, and summoned Chris.

Some authors used wands, others used swords, some of the crazier people used food related items or bazookas. But, any author could have any magic source they wished, as long as it didn't turn into an M-rate...

WK pulled out her wand, (which could have been also considered a golden staff with a jagged pink crystal at the end, with a ruin carved into it) and waved it in a precise pattern.

Appearing in front of them came Chris and Kate, both dressed in their normal traveling gear. Neither seemed to surprised to be zapped out of what they were doing, it seemed to them as if it was a daily routine.

"Show time..." Sil said with a smile as she let the orange square drop to the ground. Instead of just plopping there, the square started to rattle the ground, and an earthquake awakened.

Sil and WK both jumped back into a nearby tree to observe their work, "Okay, cue the ground cracking open..." WK whispered, as she continued to wave her wand.

The ground shook harder as a large crack split through the earth, and Kate happened to be standing right in front of it, "AH! Dad!" Kate screamed as she slipped and fell in, hanging for dear life.

"KATE! I'm coming, hold on!" Chris called as he threw his backpack to the side, and leaned down to lift the little girl up.

But, conditions got worse as it started to pour rain, and crash lightning. "What? Where did that rain come from?" Sil asked blinked, pulling her hood closer to her face.

"I didn't do it..." WK said with a blink and a shrug.

Suddenly both girls looked at each other with realization and a smile, "_Snow_..." then they both looked up to there laughing, blue hooded friend, who was sitting on a rain cloud.

"Hi guys!" Snowflake1814 said with a smirk, "Just thought I'd 'drop' in. Get it? Rain-drop?"

"Yeah, we get it, we get it..." WK said with a roll of her eyes, "But thanks for the rain, it makes good dramatic effect."

Snow winked, "No prob... so," she settled down next to WK and Sil on a branch, "What's going on?"

"Dramatic earthquake rescue scene..." Sil said, still in very deep focus as she waved her sword.

"What story?" Snow asked.

"It's a surprise!" WK said, nudging Snow's shoulder, "Me and Sil have been working on this story for weeks! It's a story that includes all the ocs and canons in Wild Kratts our friends have." she smiled brightly.

Snow jumped up and down excitedly, "Are you sure a can't just have one peak at the story? Pleeeease?"

"Sorry, you've seen more then we wanted you to in the first place." WK said, motioning to Chris who was pulling Kate up, then hugging her close.

"And- done!" Sil said with a satisfying grin, "Now we just need to get those few more scenes in before we post this!"

"No doubt it will be most popular in no time." Snow said, jumping of the branch as Chris and Kate disappeared. She adjusted her cape and hood briefly before waving, "Well, I have to attend to a few rps, see you guys soon!"

"Ttyl!" Sil and WK said in unison as they waved back. Snow flew up into the sky, and disappeared through the clouds.

"Think we could put in a tidal wave in the last scene?" WK started suddenly.

Sil blinked, then smiled brightly at her friend, "Well of course! What's an awesome story without a tsunami!"

WK rubbed her hands together, "This is perfect... let's head to the Sea of Peaceful Thinking!"

Sil nodded closing her book and putting her sword back in it's scabbard, "You go ahead, I'll run back to the market and grab a wave program." and she quickly flew up, and above the trees, "See you in five!"

"Kay!" WK called after her, as she started walking through the trees to the water front. She could fly yes, but, sometimes in a world where everything was possible, it's nice to just go at a steady pace.

Sadly, in the world of fan fiction that barely lasts very long, so, WK wasn't to surprised when she noticed the crystal at the end of her staff started to blink on and off, and fizz a little.

"Huh?" she held it in front of her and turned it over. She hadn't summoned anything, so why was it doing that?... Looking carefully into the crystal she saw an image of her oc, "_...Kate_?" But, the image suddenly vanished and part of her crystal fell off. The trees suddenly seemed to grow taller and darker, and an echoing snicker could be heard faintly.

"What's going on?" WK whispered to herself, as she bent down to pick up part of the crystal that fell off her staff.

"WK! LOOK OUT!" screamed a voice, as WKSF1 suddenly found herself being shoved aside and pushed to the ground. Where she had been standing was suddenly pelted with large stones that almost seemed to take the form of arrows.

Looking up, WK saw Kitty Carlo above her, panting, and cut up pretty badly, "Kitty? Oh my gosh Kitty what's going on! Are you alright?" Wk jumped to her feet, and examined her friend's poor oc.

"The characters of the Wild Kratts fan fics are being attacked..." Kitty barely made out, "They can't destroy us, but they're kidnapping us and locking us away..."

WK couldn't understand this, Sil would have to be near to summon Kitty, otherwise that would mean she was chased all the way, "They? Who did this to you?"

Kitty's eyes widened with fright, "The Erutam Tnetnoc..." but before she could say anymore, Kit shoved WK out of the way again as a thick net made of chains shot down and covered Kitty.

"LAURA! NO!" WK got back up and took out her wand... something was wrong with it though, it's shade of pink was duller. But that didn't matter; WK tried everything she could, but the net of chain yanked back up with Kitty... and was gone.

The forest was as peaceful as it was before, returning to it's normal state.

WK was breathless, as she stood frozen with teary eyes. She snapped out of it when she suddenly heard someone singing above the trees; someone singing a musical of some sort.

"Sil? SILVER!" WK quickly flew up, nearly smashing into her green hooded friend.

"_WAH!_" Silver flew back, totally not expecting WKSF1 to come flying out at her, "Oh WK! It's just you! And guess what, I got something better then one tidal wave! I got TWO tidal waves!"

"That doesn't matter!" WK cried out, as they both landed, "Something's gone terribly wrong! Kitty was just here and-"

"Wait?_ Kit?_ Here? How?"

"That doesn't matter! What matter's is that she was kidnapped right in front of me, and my powers couldn't do anything to save her! Look!" WK held up her wand, showing Silver how her crystal was broken.

Sil blinked, and slowly pulled out her sword, "Something's wrong with mine to... it's all... _cracked._.."

"Kitty was able to tell me the name of the people that did this to her, but, I've never heard of them before." WK said in thought.

"Who did she say they were?"

"The Etrutam Tnetoc." WK said with a sad sigh, sitting down on a tree stump.

Sil rubbed her chin, and walked back and forth mumbling something. But suddenly she froze, "_WK_... try spelling that name backwards..."

WK went through the letters in her head, "M... Mature Content?-" she gasped and jumped up, "The M-Rates!"

"Bingo." Sil said, as she started to walk back and forth again, "If they have Kitty... who else do they have?"

WK sadly looked at her wand, "They have Kate..."

Sil put a comforting hand on WK's shoulder, "We should check on all our friends ocs."

"But what about the ones that have already been kidnapped? Who will go save them?"

Silver scratched her head, "Okay, new plan... we find the Kratts to help us; saving things is up their ally."

"More or less they're probably in different places." WK answered, as she took out a phone-looking gismo, "I'll track Chris down... you search for Martin. And we'll both keep an eye out for any more kidnappings."

"Right," Silver leaped up into the air, "Be careful WKSF1."

"You have my author's promise." WK pulled down her hood and nodded, as she headed off.

* * *

**_Amazing chapter, no?_**

**_Anyway, any comments, questions or concerns? How about reviews? I'd love a review. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, truthfully saying; this story is actually getting pretty good! 8D A lot of times I have trouble starting stories, but this one is going just fine... let's hope it stays that way..._**

**_Read! Review!_**

* * *

Silver flipped through the pages of her book, as she flew through the sky, "_Normal M-Rates hideouts... most common M-rates... How to vacation like an M-Rate._" Sil said as she searched through what she was looking for as she hit the coast line. Finally she drew her attention back to finding Martin, "Okay... if one is searching for Martin Kratt, they search near _water_..."

She landed, and briefly watched some computer chip crabs crawl by. Walking over to the waters edge, she noticed a pile of scuba diving supplies, "Hm..." she turned it over to see the mark of the Wild Kratt's team, "Aha! Found him!" but before she could go underwater, her book started ringing.

Yes, her book; it was ringing like a phone. Flipping to a certain page, Sil gazed upon a picture of WK, "You called?"

WK held her phone close to her ear, panic in her voice, "I just checked the fics in the Wild Kratts section of FF- all the oc stories are slowly starting to disappear! The only ones that are left are the M-rate stories!"

Silver gritted her teeth, "Why those no good... dirty... aw forget it, the sooner we get Chris and Martin, the sooner we save our ocs."

WK nodded, "Alright, talk to you soon..." and she hung up, and Sil closed her book.

Silver slowly waded into the water, and went underneath the waves in search of the blue clad Kratt. "Martin? Martin?" Sil called, bubbles coming from her mouth as she swam deeper.

Authors had a choice if they could breath underwater or not, and obviously Silver made her choice.

Swimming up from some coral formations, Martin Kratt saw Silver at a distance, "Oh hey Sil! Need another story scene done, or something?" his mask enabled him to talk and breath underwater.

Silver shook her head, "Ocs everywhere are being kidnapped... and us authors can't seem to do anything about it..."

Martin's eyes widened, as sudden realization hit him, "Wait... that means... _Laura_?" he asked weakly in fear about his wife.

"Kitty was kidnapped just recently..." she said sadly.

Martin shook his head, "Okay, I'm coming; let's grab my brother and go!"

"No time. WK is bringing Chris and will meet us there. Maybe we could rally some of the authors we pass." Silver said, taking out her book again (it was obviously water proof).

* * *

Walking through a tropical rainforest, WK stayed close to a river which she was following upstream. She knew Chris's two favorite activities were kayaking and tree climbing.

"Hey WK! WKSF1!" a voice called after her. Turning around, WK saw Waterfall13 who was wearing a very dark blue cape and hood with stars covering it.

"Hi Water!" WK said, with a brief high-five to her friend.

"Have you seen Reef?" Water asked.

"No, but, that's probably not a good sign..." WK said rubbing her chin.

"What's going on?" Water said with suspicion in her voice, "You know something that I don't, WK. _Spill_."

"Everyone's Wild Kratt ocs are being kidnapped." WK put sadly, pulling her hood over her face in embarrassment, "I tried to save one, but I was powerless..."

Water shook her head, "It's fine... we'll figure out something. So are you looking for Chris? I was just talking to him a few seconds ago, he's over near the cliffs."

WK nodded, "Thanks, where are you off to now, anyway?"

Water simply smiled, as she turned around, preparing to walk off, "I'm off to summon an army of authors... with everything that is happening, we'll need many allies." and she quickly flew off.

WK smiled, "Good old Water... now, back to finding Chris..." she told herself as she headed towards the Cliffs of Cliffhangers (if the name wasn't obvious before..), and pulled her pink cape around her as it grew strangely cold.

Finally reaching the cliff side, she saw Chris unloading a backpack, while talking on the phone, "Yes mom," Chris started, balancing the phone in between his head and shoulder, "Martin and I will come up and visit. Yes, soon. Well, I can't Thursday because Thursday is usually pretty busy..."

WK walked up and smiled. Chris looked over at her and held up a finger to signal 'one moment', "Got to go mom, talk to you soon..." his voice then lowered into a whisper as he turned his head away from WK in embarrassment, "Yes I love you too. Goodbye... goodbye, bye..." he finally ended the call.

"Talking to mommy?" WK asked with a chuckle; she might have been sad about everything that was going on, but that didn't mean she wouldn't crack a joke here and there.

"Ha-ha..." Chris said with a sarcastic smile, "For your information yes- anyway... need another story scene done?"

WK looked down, "Well.. no... something has... happened..."

Chris's eyebrow raised, "_Is it Martin?_"

"No..."

"_Is Aviva okay?_"

"She's fine..."

"... Um, the Tech Team doing good?"

"Chris, _it's Kate_. She's been kidnapped." WK said with a sad sigh.

CK jumped up with his eyes wide, "Did Zach do it? How many times do I have to tell him to back off!"

WK shook her head and looked up at him, "No... it's not Zach. It's the Erutam Tnetnoc... otherwise known as-"

"The Mature Content... the M-Rates... Kitty coded that didn't she?" Chris asked.

WK looked away, "She did... right before she was snatched away..."

Chris nodded, "Alright... I'm going to help you. Let's find our oc friends and save them from these Erutam Tnetnoc."

* * *

Meanwhile, locked inside large hanging cages, as if they were birds, ocs screamed and cried out, struggling to get free.

"That's the last time you'll escape us..." said a woman with a deep voice, as she opened the door to the caging room. The woman had deep red eyes, as if her eye sockets were bleeding, and her skin was so pale that snow couldn't compare. Her hair was black and ratted, and her cape and hood both were torn with holes.

"You can't keep someone who's only half oc imprisoned!" Kitty growled as she was dragged in, tied up in chains.

"I don't care about your stupid background story, or who you're based off of!" The woman snarled, dragging her over to an empty cage, "Anyway, you better listen to us, otherwise we'll destroy your brother, father, and that silly niece of yours..."

Kitty's eyes widened, as she held back tears. She though about Donte, her dad, and Kate. But there was no way she was going to show any sign of helplessness, "_Martin will come-_"

"And what? Stop me and save you? PLEASE..." The woman laughed, as she threw Kitty into the cage and locked it, "Even if he does come, he'll be put into an M-Rate story... with you if you'd like..."

Kitty's face showed a sign of disgust, "Just wait. You'll see. When my author gets a hold of you... you'll regret this..."

"Authors are nothing, _when you use their characters against them_..." The woman muttered before shutting of the lights, and closing the door behind her.

"_Kitty?_Auntie Kitty are you alright?" A familiar weak voice called over to Laura.

"Kate!" Kitty was able to get to the far side of her cage to get a good look at the girl, "I'm fine! But are you okay? Honey, you have cuts everywhere!"

Kate winced as she lay on her side, to weak to get up, "It's the price you pay when you fight back..."

Kitty wished to reached out a lay a hand on Kate, but, still being tied up in chains, all she could do was talk softly and sweetly, "Your author loves you likes crazy, so does your mom, and Chris. We'll be out of here in no time..."

"Really?" Asked another oc across the way, in a doubting tone, "_You really think they'll come?_ Especially when it'll be _their ocs _they'll have to fight?"

"What are you talking about?" Kate said, her brow furrowing.

"I over heard some of those goons talking..." The oc continued, "They plan on turning us into their warrior slaves or something... even worse, perhaps even their story slaves..."

Kitty and Kate both shivered, then looked around to all the depressed, cut up and tired ocs. Who were tied, and caged around the room. There really seemed to be no chance for them.

Kate looked down for a second, "If our friends can't save us..._ then_..."

"_Then_?" Kitty asked, waiting for an answer.

"We'll save ourselves." Kate said looking up at her aunt with determination, "We can do it. We've challenged harder things in our stories!"

"Yeah, but that was all planned out like a movie... we really can't face real life things, like we do in those stories..." Called another oc from far off.

"No, she's right!" Kitty called out, getting to her feet, hope rising, "We wouldn't of had those things happen to us, unless we could handle them!"

Kate also stood to face everyone, "If these people aren't our true author's, they have no power over us!" Everyone looked at each other, sadness turning into anger and hope, Kate smiled, "So let's do this!"

The crowd of ocs cheered and called out, with happiness rising in them again as they stood and started to find ways to break out of their cages.

"Kitty, feel like transforming into a bear or something for me?" Kate said with a sly smile, motioning to the bars.

Kitty simply grinned, "For you, _I'll do better_..."

* * *

Silver and Martin where flying over Fan Fiction scanning for WK and Chris. Silver was the one doing the flying, and she was holding Martin's arm.

"I'm still not use to this!" Martin called over the air currents, "It's kinda fun, but, kinda freaky too!"

Sil giggled, "It's fine... anyway, I think I tracked down WK..." she was looking through her book.

"You know it's not good to read and drive- _I mean_, fly!" Martin called up.

Silver laughed, "It's completely fine, I'll jus-" _CRASH, SMACK!_she spoke to soon, as they both slammed into the cliff side.

"_Why does this always happen to me..._" Martin grumbled, his face in the stone. After pulling themselves from the rock, Silver had them land down at the base of the cliffs.

"_Hey bro!_" Chris called out as he went over to his brother, "Nice crash up there!" he chuckled.

"Yeah... someone wouldn't get their nose out of a book.." MK said with a role of his eyes.

"It's called creative, inspired, and useful reading!" Sil called back to him.

"I don't care!" Martin called back laughing.

Silver rolled her eyes and walked over to WK, "I've tracked down the Erutam Tnetnoc. And you won't believe where they are..." she started flipping to a page in her book.

"Where? The Valley of Confusion? The Hills of Denial? The Plains of Itchy Feet?"

"No, right above, us..." Sil said, holding up her book, as she looked up herself, "There's a vast underground cave system past these cliffs."

"But... no author travels past the Cliffs of Cliffhangers..." WK mumbled, and looked up, "It's impossible for an author, who's not of M-Rate blood..."

Silver sighed sadly, "I know... cliffhangers, and writing blocks are the worst enemy to a writer..."

Martin went over and tapped the cliff, "Yep... that is definitely a pretty big block..."

"_Characters and ocs can get past the cliffs though..._" Chris said suddenly, "Let me and Martin go up and save everyone!"

Silver shook her head, "To dangerous. You don't know how many M-Rates you'll be swarmed with."

Martin looked at Silver, probably with one of his most serious expressions, "Silver. _Laura's up there_. So is most of our oc family. We have to go; we can't waste time."

Silver looked down and let out a frustrated scream. She started walking back and forth, "Just let me think!" WK and the Kratts stood back, knowing from the past it was best to give Sil her space. She finally looked at them, "Okay, here's the plan..." she took her sword, scabbard and book then gave it all to Martin, "Chris, WK will give you her wand."

"But it's pink!" Chris complained.

"Deal!" Silver said, "WK and I are making bigger sacrifices anyway..."

"You are?" Martin asked blinking.

"_We are?_" WKSF1 gulped nervously.

Silver nodded, "We are..." she went over to her sword which Martin was holding; and slowly, she started to fade.

"SIL!" WK shouted as she watched in horror.

Sil was no longer there. Only a small green light, which slowly drifted into the sword. The sword glowed a light green. WK took a deep breath, "I see, we're hitch-hiking along..." and she slowly did the same, flowing into her wand.

Chris grumbled, as the wand glowed, "Great, now it's even more pink..."

"Let's just get a move on, bro..." Martin said, leaping onto the rock-face, and he started climbing. He had tossed the sword and scabbard around his shoulder.

Chris kept the wand in hand, as he joined his brother, "By the way, mom called. She want's us to visit soon..."

"Chris, saving our friends here!"

"Right, sorry... just thought I'd mention that..."

Both brothers talked, and made comments here and there, though their conversations didn't last long... slowly they started to realize a shadow was growing behind them.

"Uh, Chris?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know..." Chris answered, as he and MK both turned around to look. Their eyes widened to see none other then Zach Varmitech standing there, on a Zach bot which was hovering in the air.

"Need a lift?" Zach asked pathetically.

"Forget it Zach..." Chris growled.

"Yeah, back off!" Martin said, "What do you want anyway?"

Zach rolled his eyes, "I thought you two might want a ride up to the top of the cliffs... Look; I'm trying to help. They took Kate, so they're considered enemies. And you know what they say; The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."

"But, aren't we your enemies in the first place?" Chris asked blinking.

"Oh stop trying to make things difficult, and get on!" Zach said with a annoyed pout.

Chris and Martin exchanged glances, before they jumped onto the Zach-bot. The Zach-bot carried all three up to the top of the cliffs in a matter of seconds, and then down the other side.

"_Whoa..._" Chris and Martin examined the horizon, only seeing black bogs, fog, and thick grey clouds around them.

"Yeah, it's a bit depressing..." Zach said with a sigh, "Anyway c'mon, down this way..." he hopped off the bot and walked towards a small cave about the size of a door, which was imbedded in the cliff side.

Both Kratts followed. But, after a while of walking, and turning down tunnel after tunnel, Chris and Martin started to get suspicious.

"Martin," Chris whispered, "how does Zach know where we are going?"

"I was thinking the same thing... something seems fishy..." Martin said scratching his head.

"Act like you don't suspect anything," Chris insured, "But be prepared..." Finally, they all entered a dark chamber which was covered in stone idols, and gargoyles. Cobwebs were abundant, as were bones.

"Okay... this is freaky..." Martin said looking up and around.

"Zach, why'd we stop here?" Chris asked.

* * *

**_And... I shall leave you hanging from the Cliffs of Cliffhangers... 8D Just 'hold' on (get it? XD) and wait for the next post! _**

**_REVIEW OR DEATH! Joking. (I've used that once, it doesn't really work XD)_**

**_OH! Btw; cover picture ideas would be great! (You know, for those tiny picture boxes in the corner?) Me and WKSF1 are trying to figure out what to do still...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zach, why'd we stop here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, no reason..." Zach said in a far off voice, he fingered a stone idol for a second. He also seemed to be occupied by something else.

"Okay,_ something's up_..." Chris said, not bothering to whisper.

"Something _IS _up..." Someone said, as an echo of sinister laughs from around them. Chris and Martin immediately went back to back. Zach just stood there not caring, as he examined his fingers.

Pulling Silver's sword out awkwardly, Martin noticed red eyes appearing everywhere around them in the dark room. Holding out WKSF1's wand, Chris could see the shadows of many M-Rates surrounding them.

"_Where did they get those weapons?_" was one of the jumbled and harsh whispers that could be heard, "They seem familiar..."

"Thank you Zach..." Said the woman who had imprisoned Kitty earlier, "We couldn't have gotten the Kratts here without your help..."

"And my daughter?" Zach asked carefully.

"You will soon be with her." the woman said reassuringly.

"Good, because I'm getting impatient waiting for you to bring her to me." Zach said with a glare.

The woman frowned deeply, and snapped her fingers, "Someone bring this man to his daughter..." A cackle rose from the group of M-Rates.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked, as he was escorted out of the room.

"Now... _back to the Kratts_..." The woman gazed at the brother evilly.

Zach was brought down a long dark tunnel, and they finally came to a thick metal door. "Last stop..." His escort said with an evil grin.

Zach blinked, "Aren't you going to lead me and Kate _out _of here?"

The man snickered, and before Zach could do anything, hand-cuffs were chained to him, "Like I said; _Last stop_."

"You people lied to me!" Zach growled, as the man struggled to get him to the door.

"You shouldn't be surprised Mr. Varmitech!" The man said, as he grunted, trying to get the stubborn inventor to move. But both of them paused, hearing something that was almost frightening.

Past the metal door, a chorus of hundreds of screams and war cries could be heard. And when the screaming stopped, the door was hit from the other side with a BANG, which shook the whole tunnel. Then the screams came back, and with another BANG the door started slowly bending in towards Zach and the M-Rate author.

"I thought you said this prison was inescapable!" Zach said with wide eyes.

"_I-it is_!" The man stammered.

With more cries, and more BANGS, Zach and the M-Rate both started backing up slowly. Screeching, the door finally flew off it's hinges, and slammed into the wall.

Zach and the M-Rate watched in horror as ocs started pouring out of the room, shouting at the top of their lungs.

Both men ran for their lives.

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin were being closed in, M-Rates circling in closer, and closer. Martin swung the sword around a few times, but they laughed at him because he clearly didn't know how to use one. Chris was trying to think of a way to activate the wand, but it seemed useless.

"_Psst... Chris..._"

"Martin not now! I'm trying to keep focus here!" Chris said, rubbing his brow. Sweat drops formed on his head, considering he and his brother were about to be toast.

"_Psst! Chris!_"

"Martin! Stop it!" Chris said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not doing anything!" Martin said right back to him.

Chris blinked, and looked down to the wand; it was starting to glow much brighter. The M-Rates froze and noticed this, as did Martin. The sword started to glow brightly too, and the Erutam Tnetnoc stepped back hissing.

" 'Bout time I got your attention!" The wand spoke, "One moment..." And with a whoosh, WK flew out from the wand, "Thanks for holding this for me Chris..." she said, taking her wand, "Now, who's ready for a beat down!" her gaze went to the people surrounding them.

"You can't start this without me!" the sword cried out, as Silver flew out of it taking the sword in her hand.

The M-Rates gasped, "WHAT? How did THEY get in here? Authors can never pass the Cliffs of Cliffhangers!"

"Looks like we just did..." Silver said with a smirk.

The M-Rates exchanged glances, and laughed evilly, "It doesn't matter... there's more of us, then there are of you..."

Sil and WK went back-to-back, "You know... they're kinda right Sil... what are we going to do?"

Silver smiled, "Fight like heck?"

WKSF1 rolled her eyes, "I'm serious; we're really outnumbered..."

"You are outnumbered..." Said the M-Rate woman from before, "And I, Modnar Nosrep (making up names. XD), will make sure you'll never make it out of here alive..."

WK blinked, "You can't kill us when were really just on a computer..."

"WK, forth wall boundaries... you're breaking 'em..." Sil whispered.

The pink hooded author blinked and laughed, "Oh right! Sorry..." but before she could say anymore, the ground slowly started to rumble. Everyone turned to the entrance, as Zach and his escort came running through screaming.

At first, no one could figure out why they were screaming and running past them... but then they heard a waves of battle cries as ocs came pouring through the entrance, attacking the unsuspecting M-Rates.

The M-Rates scattered and screamed for a little while, until they could figure out what was going on. Then it was war. The M-Rates gathered their own ocs (which weren't enough to compare with the author's ocs, but it was a good amount) and used them to protect themselves.

Kitty and Kate were able to get over the crowd, to Sil, WK, Chris and Martin.

"Kitty!" Silver screamed with happiness, running over to hug her oc, "I was worrying like crazy!" WK went over to hug Kate as well.

"You should've known me better then that..." Kit said with a sly smile. Kitty then turned to Martin and they embraced each other before they both decided to help with the fight.

"I'm glad your okay Kate..." Chris said holding the girl tight.

"No one can keep a Kratt in a cage!" Kate said with a smile before joining the fight. Chris was about to follow her, when he noticed WK was standing still, in deep thought.

"We're outnumbered." WK said, eyes focused.

"Um... WK? Have you seen how many ocs we have fighting here?" Sil asked blinking.

Wk shook her head, taking off her pink hood, "Sil, more M-Rates are coming in by the second... some of them I've never seen before... some aren't even writers for Wild Kratts... and those M-Rates will have ocs too..."

Silver exchanged terrified glances with Chris, "Then we have to get everybody out!"

* * *

**_Okay... I know all of you are waiting to make your appearance in the story! But you'll have to wait a little longer! XD I can't write that fast!_**

**_Anyway, review please! I need the motivation! ^^  
_**

**_Btw, if you wish to be in the story, you need to tell me what color your hood should be. Also, I need to know the accessory you would wish to have. (Example; Me- _Hood:_ Light Green. _Accessory:_ Book that shows and does a lot of things. XD) Make sure they're different, otherwise I'll have to choose!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, new chapter! YES! ^^ Enjoy! I tried to add everyone at the top of my mind! R&R!**_

* * *

Silver exchanged terrified glances with Chris, "Then we have to get everybody out!"

WK nodded, "I know, but how?"

Silver tapped her sword on the ground, and it turned into a megaphone. Putting it up to her lips, she called out, "Ocs of the free realm! RETREAT! Hurry! To the other side of the cliffs!"

The ocs none the less looked confused, but they decided it was for the best and they stampeded towards the exit. An oc named Joesph (Against All Odds) exchanged glances with another oc by the name of Jordan (Jordan's Second Chance), "Why are we always in such dramatic stories?"

Jordan shrugged as he ran beside him, "Maybe because we're good at 'em?"

WK eyes widened, "_Er_... maybe we should start running ahead before they-" but she spoke to late, the wave of ocs reached them and carried them out of the exit, screaming all the way.

"Hurry! Up the cliffs!" Martin Kratt called out. And everyone nodded and started climbing.

"You know..." Sil started, floating beside WK, "We never did find out why those M-Rates were taking our ocs..."

"I bet they were going to try and use them against us somehow..." WK said scratching her head.

"Yeah, but how?"

WK didn't answer, but there was a shout in response from someone among the oc group, "THE M-RATES ARE FOLLOWING US!" Black fire balls started suddenly hitting the cliff sides beside them.

A rouse of terrified screams came from the ocs, as the black fireballs pelted the walls. "Keep climbing!" Chris called over the crowd. The ocs kept going up, but occasionally some of the fireballs would hit someone, and knock them down. That's when of course, Sil and WK flew down to catch them, and put them back on the cliff.

"Silver, is there anyway we can transport everyone to the other side?" WK asked her friend, well helping Lilah (Final Choice) back onto the cliff.

"Pfft, I wish!" Silver said with a frustrated chuckle, while looking around to the hundreds of ocs, "We would need an _army_ of authors for _that_!"

"_Call for an army, general?_" Came a voice, floating above WK and Sil.

"_Ready and willing for battle!_" Came another voice.

Looking above them, Silver and WKSF1 saw two girls who almost looked alike, floating above them. The only main difference between the two was that one was wearing a really dark red hood, and the other was wearing a lilac colored hood.

"Well look what the archive dragged in!" WK said with a bright smile, "The Peace Ocean duo!"

"Prin, Iris! We need a little help, these M-Rates are CRAZY! They're trying to blow us off the cliff!" Silver informed quickly, as suddenly more fireballs were sent hurtling through the air. Silver quickly flew down to catch another oc that had fallen.

Iris stared at the oc Silver placed back on the cliff, "Mimi! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mimi sighed and looked down, "Trust me, today has been a nightmare..."

Prin looked to WK, "So, what you guys are saying, is that you need a little time to get up the cliffs and over? You need a..." she thought it over for a second, then a sly smile appeared on her face, "You need a diversion?"

"Yes, that would be great!" WK insured.

Prin straightened her hood, and tightened her belt, "I'm going in..."

Iris stared and stared at her sister, "_What_? You can't go alone! And I'm not going down _there_!"

Prin rolled her eyes, "Don't worry... I'll drag someone else along..." and she quickly flew down, taking her own oc off the wall as she kept going. Amy, Prin's oc, groaned as she was taken from the cliff side,

"You know, I was TRYING to ESCAPE." Amy said with a glare.

"Deal..." Prin said chuckling, "We'll escape later... _but for now- CHARGE!_" and she took a nose dive at the M-Rates who were flinging fireballs, with Amy screaming all the way.

Iris stared at her sister like she was a maniac, "..._ Okay_... Right, well, that should buy us some time! Let's move it!"

"By the way, Iris, how did you and your sister get over the cliffs?" WK asked questioningly, as everyone started to reach the top, "Isn't it impossible?"

"It's not impossible when you have a hundred good authors waiting on the other side!" Iris grinned.

"_What?_-..." Sil started, but she soon saw what Iris had meant. As they reached the top of the cliffs, you could look down and see a vast rainbow of hooded authors standing in the fields below. Not to mention the Tortuga was there, along with the Tech Crew and a ton of Wild Kratts Kids, "Whoa."

"Yep, Waterfall13 is pretty quick when she recruits people." Iris said with a smile.

WK looked back to the M-Rates who were still following, "Well, we'll need every author if we're going to defeat these guys..."

"Status report captain!" Said Deepfathom, an orange hooded author, who was flying up to Iris. Deep had a toothbrush in one hand, and a clipboard in the other.

"What's with the toothbrush?" WK asked blinking.

"I um... left the house in a hurry, so I had to use this as my author's weapon..." Deep said, clearing her throat and blinking in embarrassment, "Anyway, the status report is this; We're all ready for battle. Though some of us are cooking _hotdogs_ while waiting..." she turned and shouted down at the crowd, "_Yeah!_ _I'm talking about you Arc852!_"

Iris, Sil, and WK were all just staring at Deep, and exchanging glances. Deepfathom continued, "And finally, Jess (jesussaves1611) is finding authors with good hearts from other archives to help."

WK nodded slowly, "Okay... good... good. Are Stickbug11 and Talee here yet? And what about Snowflake1814, Holyleaf Forever and MonsterHigh108?"

Deep checked the list, "Yep. They're all here... discussing how to deal with the trolls and M-Rates right as we speak... Except Snow, I think she may be dancing or singing or something... and even people without profiles are hanging around to help. Like Btr's Penguin."

"What about Peachstar? Is Peachstar Kratt here?" Silver asked.

Deep blinking and rubbed her head, "Er, the oc or author?"

"No, the oc is right there..." Sil said motioning to an oc that was climbing over the cliffs to the other side, like many others, "I'm talking about the author."

"Oh, right. She's down there handing out... er... pies..." Deep said, blinking and checking her writing to make sure she had said that correctly.

"Um... why?" Iris asked, thinking also about how her sister was actually buying them a lot of time.

"She was being thoughtful and didn't want anyone to go hungry while waiting." Deep finished, as she started to help a few ocs down the cliffs, "This should be a war no one shall forget..."

Prin and Amy finally came back, huffing and panting. "We... _did it_!" Prin said, putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"All... the ocs... _are across_!" Amy said, flopping on the ground, trying to regain her strength. Two other authors by the names of TheOrbofFire and LegendOfKorraForever quickly came to help Amy and Prin, to mend to any wounds either of them might have received while distracting the M-Rates.

"Well, that's good!" Sil said to Amy and Prin, "Because looks like this war is just about to begin!"

"Need a song to capture the moment?" A voice suddenly came beside Silver, as everybody else went down to join the army. Sil looked over to see her friend LoboSongArtist smiling beside her.

"Well, while we're being random, heck why not!" Silver smiled.

Lobo cleared her throat, and started singing a song that had the same tune as the chorus from 'Do You Hear The People Sing?' from the musical Les Miserables;

_Do you hear the authors sing?_

_Singing a song with angry words._

_It is the music of the people who_

_will not be stabbed with swords_

_You see we are not weak!_

_We shall protect the small and meek!_

_And will always rise when_

_Someone needs something to read!_

Silver smiled, unsure if to laugh or applaud like crazy, "That was great Lobo... now... let's join our ranks and fight off this evil!"

* * *

**_Next chapter, the BATTLE! Oh, and if I forgot ANYONE, you must TELL ME! XD I want to add everyone I can! We need an army here people! So review please! Review and tell me if you liked this chapter! ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well... *aherm* this took long enough to update... 'XD Anyway enjoy everyone!_**

**_P.S. I had help from WildKrattsSuperFan1 with writing this chapter! So, thanks WK! ^^_**

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Silver shouted, as she quickly dove behind one of the many barricades that covered the empty plains next to the cliff side. Black fire balls and large boulders were flung down upon the authors in heavy amounts.

M-Rates were pouring over the cliffs as if they were millions of spiders, which had been poured out of a jar. And when the black M-Rates clashed with the rainbow of good authors; it was epic chaos.

Swords, bombs, battle axes, guns, pies, lasers, and people were being flung EVERYWHERE. The air was so filled with noise, it was almost impossible to hear yourself think.

"Send these M-Rates back to the hole they came from!" WK called to the people around her.

"There is a day that the strength of authors shall fail; but that is not this day!" Silver called as well, trying to help rally the spirits.

"Wait! Where did the Kratts go?!" Wk asked, flying above the crowd and her golden scepter couldn't pick up any sign of them in the area. But then, someone (it might had been Carlosedu1) shouted, "Hey! One of the M-Rates is trying get away!" Wk looked to her right, and saw a black hooded girl flying after...

"Yikes! Sil!" Wk shouted. But Sil was a little busy having a sword fight at the moment.

"Yeah?" She asked between grunts.

"One of the M-Rates is chasing the bros! I'll be right back!" And with that, Wk zoomed off into the Forest of Fanfics.

Silver watched her friend fly off, and she took a deep breath, as she continued her duel.

WK flew down, and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was running; there was no way that an M-Rate was going to harm the Kratts if she was around. Pulling her hood tight over her head, she couldn't help but wonder how powerful a M-Rate she was about to fight.

Well, that question was about to be answered as she caught up with the black hooded character, "You! Freeze! Back away from the Kratts!" she still ran at them, pointing her wand at the person.

The M-Rate turned around with a glare, and ignored the bros, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not run while holding a weapon?" she took out a spear, and held it up, and WK soon found that the ground underneath her started to rise and shake her off.

The ground 'bucked' her into a nearby tree, and she landed with a huff. Both the Kratts cringed as they watched nearby. Wk moaned, while the M-rate let her evil insane smile spread across her face.

"I think I hit my head." Wk said, rubbing the back of her cranium, and noticing the M-Rates devilish look. The next thing Wk knew, was that the tree's branches came down around her neck and hoisted her up about five feet off the ground!

Arms now free, and the ground buckle gone, she struggled to hold onto the branches that wrapped firmly around her neck. She had to think of something fast, or her head would be squeezed right off!

Reaching for her wand (which was hanging on her belt) with one hand, she kept the other wrapped around the branch. With her scepter now at hand, she tapped the tree with a spell that made it drop her.

Hitting the ground, she tried to recover as fast as she could, just in time to position herself and hold her wand like a baseball bat. With a flick of the fingers, a pink energy ball appeared in front of her, and she hit it with the wand.

The energy ball smacked the M-Rate off her feet, onto her back.

The M-rate quickly recovered though, and blasted a black and red light from her spear that shoved WK all the way back into a huge boulder. The light felt like it was piercing her as bad as a normal spear would. With a scream, the light disappeared, and WK was left kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath, although, she was very weak at this point.

Knowing that Wk was 'down for the count', the M-Rate turned her attention to the Kratts, who were cornered by a nearby rock formation. It was time to get rid of them once and for all.

Martin grabbed his brother by the shoulder as he realized the M-Rate was staring them down. They both knew they were in trouble.

Quickly dashing to the side, the Kratts both ran back towards the war in hope of help, or back-up. But, having to run through the trees of the forest once more, they also had to duck for cover occasionally from blasts of black energy, that the M-Rate was shooting from her hands.

One shot even sliced through and tree nearby them.

"Keep running, Chris!" Martin shouted, since Chris was a little bit ahead of him.

"What?! We can't just leave Wk there, can we?!" Chris called back.

"She's an author, remember? She'll be fine. Hurry! The M-rates gaining on us!" Martin replied, looking behind his shoulder... just in time to see a flash of black and red light before his eyes, then it was all dark. The last thing he remembered hearing was his brother screaming his name.

* * *

Snowflake wondered into the Forest of FanFics. Wk should have been back by now. It was just one M-rate, right? Snow took out her blue, golden locked book, and phoned Sil.

"Any sign of her yet?" Sil asked, a little concerned for her friend. Snow simply shook her head.

"Nothing. Not even a trail." She said sadly.

"Well, just keep looking. The color pink kinda hard to miss against all the green."

"Touché." With that Snow closed her book, just in time to see a HUGE pink and purple butterfly fly by. These kinds of creatures were a normal sighting in a world where anything and everything can happen. There were even dinosaurs in some parts of this forest region. Then Snow remembered something. Why do flowers have bright colors? To attract pollinators! If she follows that butterfly, it may just lead her to a certain, bright, colorful author that could really stick out in this forest!

The butterfly noticed Snow following it, but, it didn't mind entirely mainly because it saw no butterfly net or anything. So, it kept flying in the direction of any bright color that caught it's eye.

It took a while, but sure enough the butterfly led Snow right to WK, who was grumbling and pulling herself from the ground weakly. Snow sighed in relief and phoned Sil, "Found her... she looks a little shaken but she's fine..."

Silver took a deep breath, "That's good..." she quickly climbed up onto a giant boulder that was in the middle of the battle field, as the conversation ended.

Authors and M-Rates were still going at it, but from what Sil could see, the war was almost over. Kitty climbed up the rock and stood beside her, brushing dust from her pants and shirt, "I think we're winning! The flaming is dying down!"

Silver smiled, but, something else caught her attention; a fast moving green fleck running through the edge of the forest towards them like there was no tomorrow. Analyzing the speck, it turned out to be Chris, and with a shout of surprise Sil grabbed Kitty's arm, and flew them over to the alone Kratt brother.

He was beaten up a little, but looked frightened and worried most of all. "Chris what happened?" Sil asked, taking CK's arm as he tried to catch his breath.

Kitty looked behind him, "And... where's Martin?"

* * *

**_Review! 8D_**


End file.
